F r a g m e n t
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Kepingan pemikiran Simon mengenai Baz. OS. Snowbaz. Short-fiction. Light-SLASH.


Simon Snow tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari benaknya.

Baz Pitch menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher seekor kelinci. Taring menghujam leher yang sudah robek. Tegukan rakus terdengar. Baz meneguk setiap tetes darah yang bisa diambilnya seperti seekor hewan liar dan kelaparan.

Lapar dan tidak terkontrol; tidak peduli terhadap apapun di sekitarnya. Baz bahkan tidak ingat Simon ada di sana, menyaksikan semua itu dengan mata melebar. Baz hanya peduli terhadap seekor kelinci di tangannya, berusaha mengisap habis sampai tidak ada sedikit pun yang tersisa di tubuh makhluk itu.

Sampai saat ini pun, Simon masih belum bisa mengabaikan apa yang dilihatnya.

Dia tidak pernah melihat sisi lain dari Baz Pitch. Sisi dari vampir pengisap darah. Baz tampak seperti bukanlah Baz yang selama ini Simon kenal.

 _Liar_.

 _Buas_.

Namun di satu sisi, Simon merasa ... takjub.

Ada desir aneh muncul di dadanya mengingat sosok Baz yang seperti bermandikan darah; menatapnya dengan sepasang mata abu-abu dingin seperti ingin mencoba mengintip ke dalam dasar hatinya.

.

 **Fragment**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Simon Snow dan Baz Pitch dari karakter Fangirl sepenuhnya adalah milik Rainbow Rowell. Tidak ada sedikit pun keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini._

.

Hanya ada Baz dan dirinya di kamar mandi bersama. Hanya terdengar suara air mengalir dari pancuran; menetes di atas lantai dan menciptakan riak-riak air tidak beraturan.

Simon bergeming. Matanya menatap ke arah seberang kubikel di mana Baz membersihkan dirinya. Baz berdiri di bawah pancuran membelakangi Simon sehingga dia bisa melihat dengan jelas punggung pemuda itu.

Punggung yang lebar dan sedikit berotot.

Simon menyadari dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang vampir di seberang sana. Dia mendadak lupa untuk meraih handuk dan mengeringkan diri. Dia seketika lupa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain jikalau Baz tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuh dan menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Tidak sepatutnya Simon mengintip Baz. Baz mempunyai privasi.

Namun, Simon tidak juga bisa bergerak. Matanya memerhatikan tetesan air dari pancuran membasahi tubuh—rambut, bahu, punggung—Baz; membawa sisa-sisa darah jatuh ke lantai bersama air sebelum menghilang di lubang pembuangan.

Perlu beberapa menit bagi Simon untuk bisa mengingat kembali dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Baz.

... mengunci bayangan yang dilihatnya mengenai Tyrannus Basilton Pitch jauh di dasar benaknya.

.

.

Simon tidak merasa menyesal ketika dia mengatakan ingin menolong Baz. Tidak ada penyesalan yang muncul di dalam dirinya saat Simon memberikan darahnya kepada Baz.

Dia juga tidak merasa takut.

Tidak, Simon bahkan tidak menemukan semua itu setiap kali sepasang taring Baz merobek permukaan kulitnya.

Matanya kini terpejam erat. Tangannya sempat terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dia mendengarkan dalam diam setiap kali Baz meneguk darahnya dengan sedikit rakus.

Tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain sampai Simon bisa merasakan panas tubuh Baz merambat masuk dari pakaiannya.

Sudah empat kali Simon berada di posisi seperti ini. Baz duduk di hadapannya, menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya, dan meminum darah langsung dari pembuluh lehernya. Simon akan memejamkan mata sampai Baz selesai.

... sampai Baz tidak lagi lapar.

Simon tidak melakukan gerakan sekecil apapun hanya karena tidak ingin Baz merasa kalau dirinya ketakutan. Dia tidak ingin Baz cepat menyelesaikan semuanya dan menarik diri menjauh.

Namun kali ini, Simon membuka matanya sebelum Baz selesai. Pandangannya segera jauh ke arah helaiam rambut Baz. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, tangannya bergerak terlebih dulu, menyentuh helaian rambut hitam itu dan membelainya lembut. Bahu Baz sedikit menegang namun tidak menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Pemuda itu masih sibuk mengisap darahnya.

Tangan kiri Simon yang bebas mencengkeram sisi kanan tubuh Baz, melingkarkan jari-jemarinya di pakaian sang Vampir.

Simon tidak lagi menghitung. Pada akhirnya, Baz menarik wajahnya. Lidah tak bertulang sempat menjilat bekas luka di mana taring itu terhujam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak ada kata yang terucap.

Baz menarik tubuh dan menatapnya diam. Mata mereka bertemu lama. Manik abu-abu itu menyiratkan sesuatu. Kali ini tidak ada kata tersampaikan. Baz bergeming, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Ada bekas darah menempel di sudut bibir Baz sebelum pemuda itu menjilatnya.

Tanpa sadar, Simon melakukan hal yang sama; menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering.

Dan Baz mengamati penuh minat sebelum tangan pemuda itu bergerak menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya. Jari-jemari Baz terasa sedikit dingin.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain; mencoba berbicara hanya dari isyarat dan bahasa tubuh. Simon memberanikan dirinya mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ujung jari tangannya menyapu sisi kanan wajah Baz.

Dan gestur itu sudah cukup bagi Baz untuk bertindak.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Bibir Baz masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia merasakannya.

Lembut dan menggoda. Baz seperti ingin memakan bibirnya. Lumatan, kecupan, dan hisapan diberikan sampai Simon ingin menyerahkan semuanya pada Baz. Lidah mereka akhirnya bertemu di mulut Baz, bergulat dan saling berusaha menang dari lawannya masin-masing.

Simon dapat merasakan sisa-sisa darahnya sendiri di rongga mulut Baz.

Hanya saja Simon menyadari dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

 **THE END**

 _Babad alas saya di fandom ini ;) Terima kasih kepada siapapun di luar sana yang mampir membaca. Dua kali terima kasih jika ada yang bersedia meluangkan waktu memberi review._


End file.
